Jonas Clover
'Jonas Clover''' was once known as Jonas Steepfield and reckoned a famous warrior in The North. Getting his ass handed to him in the Circle has given the man a new perspective on life. Although never mentioned before A Little Hatred, he was supposedly present throughout the previous books. Appearance and Personality Clover isn’t tall, but solid as a tree, with brawny forearms and neck. He also has a great meaty gut and jowls. One of his cheeks is all puckered with an old scar. These days he wants nothing more than to lie low, sit on his arse, and avoid fighting as much as humanly possible. Yet those-in-the-know recognise this as all an act; Black Calder, Wonderful, Caul Shivers, and Yoru Sulfur. Clover warns everyone he meets that he looks out for himself, first and foremost, always. Yet they're somehow still shocked when he ruthlessly turns on them. Just ask Wonderful. History When he was 18 years old, Jonas Steepfield fought for Bethod and held a shield at the duel between the Bloody-Nine and Fenris the Feared. He has had a distinguished career ever since, fighting for Glama Golden, then for Cairm Ironhead, and now for Black Calder. Then he fought and lost a duel in the circle. He can still remember the smell of the sweet clover as he lay there, waiting for the deathblow that never came. He lost his reputation and everything but his life. Since then, he’s taken a new Name, Jonas Clover, and kept a low profile. A Little Hatred Jonas Clover’s easy life, as a barely-interested teacher of swordsmanship, is interrupted by Black Calder. Calder is in a sour mood over his wilful son, Stour Nightfall, and wants Clover to keep him on the right path. Arriving in the camp, he bonds with fellow veteran Wonderful, but despairs of the Great Wolf who’s an absolute prick. Stour tasks him with hunting down The Dogman’s daughter, Rikke, with all sorts of unpleasantness in mind for her. Clover does indeed find Rikke, but takes pity and quietly lets her go. Arriving in a narrow valley, Stour Nightfall gleefully surveys the Union rearguard muddled on an ancient-looking bridge. To Clover’s consternation, he orders the attack, seemingly blundering into a laughably obvious trap. Ordered into the fray, Clover reluctantly makes his way to the front line, and runs into Magweer who sneers at him as always. The middle of a battle is a good place to settle a score, so Clover promptly stabs him in the neck. He then carries him back to the wounded, and decides to stay there. The battle ends in a stalemate, and Stour agrees to settle the matter in the Circle. Clover and Caul Shivers are holding shields on different sides, but chat like old friends as folk gather at the appointed place. Clearly neither man cares much for their own champion, and Clover wonders why they’re loyal to their masters. Shivers points out that The Dogman is to be respected, and his daughter Rikke too. After losing the duel, Stour Nightfall seems more thoughtful and Clover hopes defeat might finally have taught him some lessons. Alas Stour's chief conclusion is that he doesn’t want to be the king-in-waiting anymore, assassinating Scale Ironhand and taking his grandfather’s chain. The Great Wolf then turns his grin on Clover, saying he’s come to respect him, but needs a show of loyalty. You have to recognise your moment when it comes, and seize it. Clover immediately stabs Wonderful in the heart, impressing the new King of the Northmen with his coldness. Category:Characters Category:Northmen Category:POV characters